


[Banner & Wallpaper] The Silent Truth

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [77]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: Cover art for the fic 'The Silent Truth'  by staymagical as a gift for Merlin Drabble Holiday Exchange 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staymagical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagical/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Silent Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954784) by [staymagical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagical/pseuds/staymagical). 



> Hope you like it!

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
